Photo Day
by SenaKD
Summary: One-shot about the seven Weasley kids getting a family photo taken, on New Year's Day 1982. 11 year old Bill, 9 year old Charlie, 5 year old Percy, 3 year old Fred and George, 22 month old Ron and 4 month old Ginny. please R&R. Enjoy!


_New Year's Day 1982_

Photo Day

"Photo time, come on children, in the living room please!" Mr Weasley spoke loudly over his the commotion in the house. His oldest sons seemed to be paying attention and the youngest, who were only babies were confined to the playpen in the corner of the room, but the little ones in between were no-where to be seen.

"Stay there!" Molly Weasley snapped at the older boys as they entered. Bill Weasley nodded and Charlie just shrugged. She dashed out of the room and up a flight of stairs. She pushed on a the first door as she got to the second landing, it was blue and had the names Fred and George printed neatly on it in bright yellow paint. The door didn't move, she took the handle and shook it, there was a thump and a clatter from the other side of the door.

"Boys! Open the door, right now" She knew her boys were up to something. There was another thump and murmur. Molly was starting to worry; she took out her wand and pointed it at the lock.

"_Alohomora_" she announced clearly, door clicked and she could finally open it. The three year old twins were leaning their older brother. He was bound and gagged his glasses were hanging from his chin.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" the women howled at them and they cowered. Percy looked relieved, "It is not okay to pick on your brother" she continued as she leant down to free him. The twins nodded but she could tell it went in one ear and out the other. Once the five year old was free, she stood and took hold of one of each of the twin's hands and led them down the living room with Percy trailing behind rubbing his wrists.

Arthur Weasley looked at her meaningfully as she entered and she looked down at the twins in her hands and he nodded. He knew his boys had been up to no good, but while she had been upstairs, the photographer had arrived through the fire place and was setting up his gear, so he would speak to her later about it.

"Line up kids" she ordered them and went about collecting her youngest babies from the play pen and getting them into a line according to age.

"For the record…" the thirty-something year old man said in a velvety voice. "…I'll jolt down the names and ages of the children? " his seemed to be making a mental note of the sheer number of red-headed children in this room, but refrained from commenting.

"Of course…"Arthur agreed. "…oldest to youngest" he pause while Molly finished placing their youngest in her bouncy chair at the end of the line. "William…" he nodded at the boy.

"I'm eleven" he told the guy proudly, while he scribbled on a piece of paper.

"And Charles is…" Arthur began but the boy cut him off.

"Nine" he said confidently.

"Very good" replied the man.

"Next is our boy Percy" He pointed to the red faced child, "How old are you Percy?" he prompted him. He didn't say anything but held his hand up to indicate that he was five fingers old.

"Five" the man confirmed and Molly agreed.

"These two munchkins are three" she said as she took them in turn by the shoulders and tried to get them to stand straight.

"Fred on the right and George on the left" their father commented.

"No dear…the other way around" His wife corrected him. He looked at them intently for a moment and then nodded.

"Oh yes…of course" He agreed.

"Okay and next?" He asked looking the little boy next in line, he was trying to crawl under the couch behind them.

"Oh, Ronald" Molly commented as she pulled him out and plonked him back down on his bottom next to the twins, who were facing each other again.

"He is one and a bit…." Arthur tried.

"twenty-two months" Molly chimed in.

"Thank you and the baby?" he said as he reached the end of the line.

"My daring, Ginevra is just four months" Molly said fondly as she touched her daughter's soft head.

"Right! Everybody ready? Big smiles!" The photographer said as he stepped behind his camera on its stand. This first photo was just for the children, the Weasley did this every year, it showed how their family had grown each year. Mr and Mrs Weasley gave their children once last straighten and a dust before they stepped behind the camera.

The spend a few moments, trying to get the children's attention by waving their hands and smiling, before the photographer snapped the best shot he could. Of course children never pose for photos well. Baby Ginny, had fallen was sleeping, Ron had started crying because he would much rather found out what was under the couch, the twins were pulling each-others hair, just to see how the other would react, Percy was sucking on his thumb but at least he was looking at the camera, Charlie had chosen this moment to begin picking his nose and last but not least Bill was the only one smiling at the camera.

"Close enough" Arthur shrugged. Molly just sighed and smiled weakly at her children.

"Close enough" She agreed.

_A/N: Please Review!_


End file.
